Estrellas de colores
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Las fiestas se aproximan y Harry ve con ilusión las pequeñas luces al alcance de sus manos así como cuando era niño, solo que esta vez, las podra tocar. [Harry&Hermione].
1. chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

.

.

 **Estrellas de colores.**

.

.

 _Ilusión de niño._

.

.

Las pequeñas luces parpadeaban dando una secuencia de colores cálidos en las mejillas de Hermione.Harry los contemplaba maravillado, absorto en esas pequeñas estrellas artificiales que decoraban una cafetería en Londres y en la aguda melodía repetitiva que emitía sintió como lo envolvían en aquel llamado _espíritu navideño_.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante la idea que asomaba en su cabeza, giró con dirección a su novia agrandando su sonrisa.

—Quiero celebrar la Navidad

—Por supuesto— respondió de inmediato— iremos a cenar con mis padres, intercambiaremos regalos y…

—No,No. Así no, nosotros haremos una fiesta con luces, música, comida, regalos ¡Ah! También decoraremos todo el departamento, pondremos luces y más luces ¡por toda la casa!— dijo excitado.

Hermione preparó sus labios para decirle lo superficial de aquellas fiestas, el consumo innecesario en decoraciones, la hipocresía de los humanos y demás puntos que son duda harían que la emoción en sus ojos se fueran al caño.

—¡Será mi primera Navidad!

Sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago. Lo que se fue al caño fue su discurso.

Y como si fuera una película antigua a su mente llegaron todos los maltratos e injusticias que Harry tuvo que pasar durante su niñez, sus años en el colegio y en el tiempo de buscar los Horrocrux. Su novio jamás había sentido la alegría de decorar un árbol, comer las galletas con café o chocolate, jugar en la nieve, hacer muñecos y un sin fin de cosa que se hacen durante la fiestas.

Abrió los labios incapaz de decir nada, miró aún la emoción en esas esmeraldas protegidas con cristales y sonrió.

—¿Hacemos una lista?

—De inmediato

Entre risas entraron a la cafetería, tomaron un puñado de servilletas y comenzaron a escribir lo necesario.

—Una cosa más— dijo él, antes de comenzar a escribir— tiene que ser al estilo muggle

.

Con motivos de las festividades navideñas he decidido hacer una serie de drabbles Harmonie. Espero que sea del agrado de quien lo lea :)


	2. chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

.

[—] saltos en el tiempo.

.

 **Estrellas de colores.**

 **-**

 _0.5_

.

Harry colocó el dorso de su pequeña mano contra el frío piso de la cocina, buscando de esa manera calmar el ardor producido por los golpes que tía Petunia le daba por querer tocar las luces del gran árbol en la sala.

Las lágrimas en silencio resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sollozar estaba prohibido.

Dolía mucho, tía Petunia nunca tenía piedad cuando empezaba con los golpes y Harry sabía que tenía la culpa y que lo merecía.

—¡A un lado, tonto!—la enorme y regordeta mano de su primo lo empujó tan fuerte que Harry acabó besando el piso — eres un bobo — gritó mientras corría en dirección al árbol.

Ignoró a su primo y volvió a tocar el piso, el dolor ya casi desaparecía. Sonrió más tranquilo y entendió que las luces navideñas sólo eran para ver, no para tocar.

Al menos no por él.

[—]

—¿Te gustan?— cuestionó Hermione con una guía de luces blancas. Sacándolo de sus recuerdos de infancia —éstas pueden ir en la ventana de nuestra habitación

—Me parecen perfectas

—¿Estás bien?

—Prométeme que podré tocarlas cada vez que quiera— dijo en un susurró — Podré hacerlo ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que si amor

La sonrisa volvió a iluminar al niño de ojos verdes.

—Entonces vamos por más. Pongamos luces por toda la casa

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, Harry estaba contento y eso la hacía feliz. Checó la lista y tachó el tercer punto, lo primero era el árbol y los adornos pero Harry había corrido directo a las luces.


	3. chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

.

 **Estrellas de colores**

-

 _Árbolito_

Hermione no recordaba si alguna vez realizar una tarea le había dejado tan exhausta como la que en esos momentos realizaba. Ni siquiera con la búsqueda de los Horrocrux había quedado sin energía para levantarse.

Miró el árbol que yacía en una esquina. Harry tuvo que cortarle y hacerlo quedar en pie sin usar magia. Trabajo extra sólo porque el mago quería precisamente el árbol más grande de toda la tienda.

—¿Puedo encender las luces?— cuestionó Harry dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado.

—No lo sé—sonrió. Mostrando los hoyuelos que tantos suspiros sacaban al de ojos verdes— yo lo he decorado todo

—Pero yo hice la cena— renegó mostrando la pizza casera — de hacerla tú, morimos de hambre

—¡Harry!— le golpeó el hombro.

—Acéptalo Mione, la cocina y tú no son amigas

—Cómo sea— refunfuñó—…¡Harry!

Las múltiples guías alrededor del árbol comenzaron a parpadear acompañados de una aguda y repetitiva canción navideña.

Hermione volvió a sonreír. Mirando a Harry quien cómo un niño tocaba todos los adornos y murmuraba quién sabe qué villancico, iluminaba más que todas las luces de lo feliz que se hallaba.


	4. chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

 **Estrellas de colores**

-

 _Baile_

—¡Por la barba de Merlín!

El gritó logró que los anfitriones salieran despavoridos de la cocina a la sala. Harry y Hermione aparecieron con el cabello desordenado y labial embarrado...en ambas bocas.

—¿Qué...qué pasó?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ron se volvió loco— dijo Luna con calma— sospecho que los nargles se metieron en su pantalón

—Luna…

—Los vi, Hermione

Harry se alejó. No quería volver a inmiscuirse en esas dos, pasaba el tiempo y la existencia de algunos seres era debate de nunca acabar.

—¿Qué pasó, señora Weasley?

Preocupada señaló a Ron—¡Oh, Harry! Ron perdió la cordura, esos aparatos muggles le están devorando el poco cerebro que tiene

Miró a su mejor amigo. Cerca del pasillo Ron movía su abdomen mientras cantaba gracias a los audífonos conectados al celular que días atrás él le había obsequiado.

—Mueve el ombligo, ¡Oh,Oh,Oh yeah! — cantaba el pelirrojo con afán.

Reprimió una carcajada. Con trabajo le explicó que eran un medio por el cual se podía oír música.

—Cachivaches— espetó dando media vuelta— Hermione, querida ¿Me das unas de esas deliciosas galletas que preparaste?

—Por supuesto

Harry lanzó una mirada cargada de picardía mientras le reprochaba sobre sus derechos de creador.

—Por cierto Hermione, así no se aplica el labial

—¿Harry?

—Señor Weasley

—¿Tendrás unos fofifanos para mí?


	5. chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

 **Estrellas de colores**

-

.

Era doloroso volver y más en esa fecha. Desde aquella primera vez Harry comenzó a visitar el valle de Godric a menudo. Daba un paseo que siempre finalizaban frente a la tumba de sus padres. Muchas veces iba solo, a pensar en su vida, a contarles todo lo que sentía y tenía.

Les contaba sobre la mujer de su vida: Hermione.

Esa noche él y ella habían desaparecido de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en su hogar. Ron y su baile eran la sensación del momento. Pobre cuando supiera que fue el centro de atención de muchas risas.

Entre sus enguantadas manos yacían las de Hermione, brindando calor y tranquilidad, brindando fuerza, brindando amor.

—Soy feliz

Hermione lo miraba con ternura.

—Muy feliz

Inevitable que las lágrimas cayeran, que el dolor golpeara su pecho. Inevitable sentir la culpa por todos aquellos que no estaban allí, en la fiesta.

Inevitable sentirse desdichado.

—También soy muy feliz, su hijo es el amor de mi vida— se expresó Hermione— pero también es un cabeza dura...espero no saque eso de él

Acarició su abdomen. Harry tardó minutos en asimilarlo.

—También es lento


	6. chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

.

.

 **Estrellas de colores**

-

 _Batman_

.

Veintiséis veces había observado el comercial donde mostraban el objeto que todo niño deseaba tener en esos tiempos. La voz en off describía de una forma maravillosa el nuevo cepillo de Batman; sus cerdas color amarillo, su cuerpo color negro y en la parte más gruesa el inconfundible emblema del héroe nocturno.

Harry limpió con la camiseta vieja de su primo las lentillas de sus gafas para ver mejor la televisión. El comercial volvía a salir y no quería perderse nada.

Como deseaba ese cepillo.

Más soñaba. Sabía muy bien que ese utensilio de higiene no llegaría a sus manos ni por error. Lo supo cuando su rechoncho primo lo obtuvo al día siguiente de que lo había pedido.

[...]

Tenía poco tiempo de gestación, ni siquiera se notaba el crecimiento de su vientre y Harry ya le prohibía usar tacones o cargar objetos que pesaban poco.

—No quiero que nada malo les pese

Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco. Cansada de tantos cuidados.

—No pasará nada, nos hace bien mantenernos activos

—Pero…

—Está bien, hace poco el cartero dejó un caja, tráela

Harry sonrió satisfecho, parecía que Hermione al fin comenzaba a aceptar sus drásticos cuidados o como él decía "Los cuidados Potter".

En la entrada encontró una caja de cartón que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

—Eres un caso, Granger

Se imaginó otra cosa al levantarla, no pesaba más de lo que el propio cartón debía pesar. Agitó esperando a que no estuviera vacía. Al comprobar que un objeto golpeaba las paredes decidió abrirla.

Su contenido era el cepillo de batman.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, ni cuantas veces su castaña lo estuvo observando con ternura.

No supo la hora ni el día.

Lo único que supo fue cuán grande era el amor que Hermione tenía para él y él a ella.

…

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer! n.n


End file.
